


Commit Yourself

by chiralismdoll



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Choking, Consensual, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nuns, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralismdoll/pseuds/chiralismdoll
Summary: To which they explore pleasure together.





	Commit Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I hate AO3's tagging system.
> 
> Anyway here u go...

He's beautiful, you think, as you greedily drink in the sight before you, trembling lightly in filthy anticipation from knowing exactly what you want to do to this strapped down dangerous and deranged man. The candles, which are splayed all around the area of the church, seep a warm amber glow onto both yours and his features, and you stare lovingly at the rich gold staining his short brown hair, and his young face. He looks angelic, heavenly, but dangerous alltogether in his trickling glory which zaps your core with sinful desire.

"Yes, truly beautiful..." You whisper to yourself as you approach the man before you, hands tracing over the golden cross resting on your bosom.

There, on the altar lies Kirei, who is strapped down by leather against his clothed form. He's flat on his back, bound and restricted as he silently awaits your ministrations on his complying self, still and steady all for you, a sister of the cloth, and his longtime companion.

It's been months since the death of poor Claudia, who was like a sister and a mother to you. And while you sometimes miss that sweet, sickly face, you relish the awakening in Kirei's inner sanctum, where his deepest mirage has long since begun to waiver out the blurred and murky facade he's kept up for years. You've always known this man inside and out, and finally find peace in his true, malicious self.

He belongs to you. Always has. Its time to make that true, regardless of your status in the heavenly order.

He says nothing when you straddle him, watching as your cotton habit bunches up around your thighs. Your hands are quick and precise to lift the skirt until it exposes your bare thighs, which are plump and thick from your maturity of growing alongside your Brother for so long. It's strange to think that all of a sudden, the two of you are all too aware of the age of your bodies, full of ripeness and maturity. He too is an adult, a man, a real man in the flesh that shows rather easily under the thinness of his uniform, which poorly hides the bulges of his curvaceous muscles. And your dress... Has it always been that tight...? Has it always clung to your womanly form so desperately and sightly?

"Kirei?" You test his name out under the glittery silence.

"Mm," he hums in acknowledgement, moving his dull eyes from your straddling form, locking into your gleaming ones. You smile involuntarily at him, giggling at his usual disposition, before growing silent once more.

"I'm going to begin. I'll go slow. If you wish for me to stop, I will," you tell him, slowly leaning down to his sweet face. He nods in affirmation. "Now. Close your eyes..." You whisper to him, sweet like honey. He shuts his eyes without question.

With him unaware of your motions, you smile delightfully as your hands travel the broad expanse of his built chest, upwards over the collar of his uniform... Up, up along the sides of his neck before gliding over to hold his face in a gentle caress. He focuses on the softness of your velveteen skin, and the scent of vanilla and rosemary that fill his nose sweetly.

He feels your lips press against his forehead, brushing against his silky hair while you give a tiny smack. Then, you plant a kiss on his eyelid. Then his nose, his cheek, and the corner of his twitching mouth, where he feels small tingles begin to form.

When you pull away to look at him, he opens his eyes, and a scolding purse of your lips is registered in his mind. Your thumbs gently close his eyelids, and suddenly, there's a surge of power coursing through your veins.

"Kirei..." You whisper again. "I know you have no concept of beauty or joy. But you have no idea how beautiful you look right now, and how happy I am to have you." You swallow gently, letting your words reach the man. "I know you've no purity. No sanctity. But I'm here for you. Right?"

"Yes," he answers with sincere honesty. It makes your heart swell with pride.

"Good. Good boy..." You test that phrase out. It feels so satisfying to say it...

Your hands slowly move down the curvature of his covered throat, pressing only lightly before your nimble digits undo the buttons of his dark uniform one by one. You're careful to mind the cross that mirrors your own, resting perfectly in the middle of his now exposed chest, which rises and falls steadily in a perfect pace. Once you behold his bare flesh, the tingling increases in your very being, and a sudden hunger grips your senses and leaves you feeling so... empty.

Lust. This is what it feels like. It has gripped you for far too long. So tortuous, so sinful... Youth has long since gifted this natural instinct to you, never being able to quell these desires that Mother Superior tried beating out of you when you first confided in her. But none of your markings rival the sight before you, the many scars that litter Kirei's body in so many various designs. You already know their origin. You've known for so long, but it doesn't make the ache in your heart remain subliminal.

"Kirei..."

"Hush. Quiet, now," he commands gently, already understanding your pained tone.

You lean into the crook of his neck, inhaling his rich, natural scent. As it floods your senses, you become intoxicated by it, becoming more aware of your sparked arousal, which was pressed firm against his pelvis. The mere thought of your nether regions being almost directly on his own sent you reeling.

"Are you alright?" Kirei's ability to sense the disposition of others has always been so keen....

"Fine, Kirei. As I said, stay silent. Relax." 

He obeys.

His breath hitches when he feels your soft lips latch onto his flesh, suckling and kissing tenderly against him. The trail of kisses from his chest, up to his neck, makes him sigh ever so softly. You hover over his face, looking at it in silence while you contemplate something.

"This isn't going anywhere, is it?" You ask out loud, more to yourself than to him. He doesn't open his eyes, nor does he stir under you. "You don't like this, do you?"

"It does not particularly entice me, no. But it does feel... Nice. In a way..." That pause was much too pregnant for you.

Disappointment makes your heart sink.

"I see. I understand." You whisper simply to him. His eyes are still not open. Perhaps he's waiting until he's been released to do so, because he knows this is a failure.

Or perhaps he's expecting something more.

You can't help but smile a little.

"I understand all too well, now."

Your index and middle digit traces over his taut pectorals, rubbing soothingly over his skin, upwards along the bluntness of his collarbone. Your hands meet each other to caress the protruding bone there, making soft lines along its length while you hum to yourself.

"You've been forced to act gentle and restraint your whole life. Are you not dissatisfied at being held back from who you truly are?" You ask him, watching as his brows twitch a little. "You know that self-control is a feeble thing. You know this. You don't want the gentleness. Not to give it...."

Your hands clasp around his throat.

"...nor to receive it. Isn't that right?"

His eyes open then, looking straight at you only for a brief second before your lips smash onto his own with a feral greediness that sends shock throughout his body. You, of all people acting so brash lately... He couldn't deny that his primal instincts were wildly attracted to this perspective of you, ever since your adolescence. You always were the feisty one of the two, reserved, and yet calm, predatorial like a jungle cat stalking its prey. While Kirei was the more cold and calculating one, you were the outwardly sweet person who had a thick layer of dominance underneath...

And as you said, it's not good to restrain oneself for too long.

Kirei focuses on the attack on his lips, tensing up when your plump lips suck lightly on his bottom one, and then your teeth are quick to nip somewhat harshly on it, nearly drawing blood. The electric zap of minor pain tingles his flesh, and the residual pleasure brings him to shiver lightly underneath you, his fists clenching at his sides.

When you grind against his pelvis, a tiny noise of surprise wrenches through his occupied lips and into yours. Your tongue then plunges into his mouth, swirling about his own while gyrating your hips on him slowly, and roughly. He breaths heavily through his nose, and at this point, you know that you're moving in the right direction in unwinding him.

You pull away with a wet smack, your mixed saliva still glittering on his now swelling lips. His half-lidded eyes look up at you, and for a sliver of a second, there's a piece of desperation that glints in them. It drives you wild. Your hands tighten considerably around his neck, then, and he gasps harshly in your grip.

"You're sinful... Sinful..." You whisper as your eyelids flutter. The heat pooling between your legs slowly feels more and more like the waves of an angry ocean crashing together, the tiny river of silk flowing freely in your knickers while you grind harder onto him. A moan struggles to tear out of his throat while his hips jerk upwards into you, making you bounce and cry out from the delicious friction.

"P...lease..." Kirei rasps. Your hands loosen a bit, and the air floods his lungs. But his recovering moment doesn't stop you from trying to reach the pleasure you've been depreived of for so long. Always within your reach, but your innocence had caged you from getting the sweet release you've never even had a taste of.

When you take a moment from your indulgement to look at Kirei, he's visibly shaking, brows knitted together while a light sheen of sweat forms on his face. His blush, which you can see clearly in the candlelight, is a sweet colour rouge that reminds you of his favorite wine. Deep and rich, and even bittersweet.

A wicked smile creeps upon your lips. And when he looks up at you, he can see the evident hunger in your womanly expression.

"I feel a little greedy right now... Wouldn't you agree?" You rasp to him. He gives an undaunted nod, licking his lips lightly.

It was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
